


Simplistic

by minabrekker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depressed Gavin Reed, Domestic Bliss, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Elijah Kamski is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gavin Reed Backstory, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Canon, Protective Hank Anderson, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minabrekker/pseuds/minabrekker
Summary: Androids have been on the rise and while Elijah Kamski is prospering. His success has made him make the hardest decision of severing connections with his little brother, Gavin. Years pass and he gets a call of his father is dying in a hospital. A month later, Gavin is at his door trying to rekindle their relationship without much prevail. Gavin survives a horrible car accident. When he awakens, he wishes that he was dead but he's stuck with injuries and too many tubes attached to his body. Connor promises to help his partner through tough times. Elijah becomes interested in the young detective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Gavin Reed**

**2023 November 6th**

**11: 23: 09 PM**

Gavin fidgeted outside his older brother’s luxurious estate, his breath coming and going as winter winds whipped past him. His anger kept him unreasonably hot. _ Just ‘cause you got a little money in your pocket, doesn’t mean you get to disappear. _He looked around, everything is covered by fucking snow. Gavin doesn’t see any appeal to this wasteland.

He released a frustrated sigh through his nose and pushed the bell again.

This was fucking pointless. Elijah isn’t going to listen because anyone below him isn’t worth a second of his time. Gavin already knew he was deep beneath his brother’s feet, a constant reminder never stopped coming from their lovely parents. Gavin accepted the fact that neither his father or mother will look at him, the same way they look at Elijah. Even though it stings more than anything, he’ll always stand by their side.

“Hello, I apologize for my unpunctuality. Mr. Kamski is in his office.” Gavin refrained from rolling his eyes at that damn pretty piece of plastic. It frightened him how humanlike these machines looked, from her damn blonde hair to her lithe figure. Her lips glossed in pink and eyelashes touching her cheeks, because of course. Couldn’t have these things looking like C-3PO. Her LED went from yellow to a solid blue, and if Gavin remembers correctly, that’s good.

If only he could remember her name. _ Cleo? Cassie? One of those. _

“Whatever, I’ll be in the living room.” He stepped past the android, but she grabbed his arm and he had to stop himself from backhanding this machine. Her LED flashed red briefly as she released his arm, the android stood tall and looked Gavin in the eye.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Reed, but you can’t come in without Mr. Kamski’s permission.”

Gavin nearly howled from his laughter, he hunched over as his body shook uncontrollably as he laughed but the android looked at him with confusion. _ Does this fucking android think she can give me orders? _She took a hesitant step closer but stumbled back as Gavin stood straight again.

“Stand there. You heard me, you piece of plastic. I’m your superior.” Chole crossed her hands behind her back and stood very still. Gavin chuckled, the android looked more like a mannequin now than human. Good, it should fucking stay that way.

“You lousy piece of shit,” Gavin said to the giant picture of his brother. Elijah’s dumb android stood beside him, holding the trophy he received. The pretentious dickwad couldn’t even bother to smile, neither could that android. “At least I’m more handsome than you.”

He opened the door and whistled at the interior. Everything filled to the brim with modern furniture, it felt like Gavin just stepped into one of those house magazines. Gavin was as lost as he could be he considered calling back that machine but he wouldn’t give that android the satisfaction of being smarter than him. He continued wandering around the house like a damn lost puppy. There wasn’t much color. Everything was either luminescent black or sterile white, rarely any gray. Very much like Elijah.

Gavin considered snagging a few golden vases he passed by, his precious brother wouldn’t notice their absence. He smirked when he finally found the living room and a closed bottle of whiskey waiting for him, “Don’t mind if I do.” He mumbled to himself.

He brought his feet up the coffee table and popped open the bottle. Gavin took a deep gulp and groaned at the burning in his throat. Damn, this shit was good. He took one more swig before leaning back against the couch. He closed his eyes, Gavin could get used to a life like this. Too bad his detective paycheck could barely get him an apartment in the city. Well, he would rather be poor than a rich pretentious asshole. Gavin brought the bottle to his lips, but the bottle snatched out of his hand.

He opened his eyes partially and grinned at his irritated brother, Gavin scoffed at the sight of that android standing beside him. “I thought I told you to stay in place!”

“She does not take orders from you, Gavin.” Elijah turned to her and gently touched her cheek, before taking a seat. “Chole, please give us a minute.”

“Yes, Mr. Kamski.” She didn’t bother looking at Gavin._ Oh, so that’s her name. _He watched her leave, before leaning up to stare properly at his brother. Somehow he wore a plain black tank top and gray sweats in the middle of winter.

Where did all his damn hair go? A clean-shaven face and undercut made him look a tryhard. His hair looked darker too. Gavin snorted, since when did Elijah give a damn about his appearance? He promoted his dumb barbie dolls looking like cracked out Chewbacca.

“You have some gall, Gavin. You command Chole, track your footprints on my clean floors, then drink half of my whiskey that took three days to arrive.” Elijah sneered. His gaze was colder than ice as always. Once upon a time, those eyes had actual emotions, now they’re empty like the rest of his damn machines.

Gavin waved him off and snatched the bottle out of his hands, taking another swig for the hell of it. A few droplets dripped down his chin, he wiped and placed the bottle on the table. He already felt a bit woozy from the drink. Dammit, he should’ve taken a taxi. “You have enough money to order ten more bottles. That shit would cost me half of my rent for the month.” He slurred.

Elijah snorted with disbelief, “You’re still an asshole.”

“I learn from the best, brother dear.” He poked at Elijah’s cheek and before he could move, the fucker grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard. Gavin hissed as Elijah glared him down. He still plays dirty, nothing really hasn’t changed.

“Why are you here, Gavin?"

“Is it a crime to see my brother? Goddamn, I haven’t seen you in like six months.”

Elijah hummed and continued swiping away on his tablet, Gavin huffed as he sprawled out on his couch. “I’ve been successful as always. Right now, I’m figuring out more effective methods to slow down android’s shut downtime. Don’t drool you heathen, people are enraptured with my talk of androids.”

“Not me.”

“I’ve seen the Red Ice epidemic has been on the rise, wouldn’t surprise me if your department is busier than usual.”

“Don’t get me started on that shit! It’s even harder to deal with since we have a new klutz on the team. I would fire him so quick, the asshole thinks he’s so better than everybody else.”

Elijah’s eyebrows raised, as a smirk played at the corner of his lips. He finally set down that fucking tablet and paid attention to him. “He must be better than you if you’re complaining about him. Tell me his name.”

“Will you eliminate him with one of those machines if I tell you?”

“I’ll consider it.”

“If you do, I would actually respect your robot toys.”

Elijah's throat rumbled as he laughed, a faint smile on his lips. “I’m not sending Chloe or any of my androids to kill someone you have a vendetta over. You’ll come to love them.”

“As if I would ever love those pieces of plastic, anyway, his name is Connor Anderson. He’s the lieutenant’s son. Not really though, the bastard is adopted.” He traced the stitching on the couch and enjoyed the silence in the house. Light padding of feet came from somewhere in his brother’s villa, a sudden sigh came from Elijah.

“Why else are you here, Gavin? You can’t possibly be here to tell me about your workplace crush.”

Gavin’s cheeks bloomed red and he had an urge to punch that damn smirk off Elijah's face, “To see why you haven’t visited our old man. He’s in the hospital dealing with his cancer, it’s getting worse and he wants to see you.”

“That’s what he gets for smoking all those cigars,” Elijah said as he grabbed his abandoned tablet and swiped through magazine’s pages about him.

He was going to kill him. Gavin wasn’t expecting a sympathetic Elijah, not by a fucking long shot. But he was expecting some sort of reaction, honestly, he would’ve rejoiced if Elijah showed a slight concern for their dying father. But his most valued son only gave an eye roll and an irritated look, it was like Gavin told him that he spilled a cup of water instead of informing him of their dying father.

“He’s our fucking dad, Eli.”

“It was his choice to smoke away his lifespan. I don’t have time to deal with the issues he brought upon himself, I’m running a business.” He said as he swiped another page, not bothering to look up again. Gavin couldn’t let this go, but fighting with Elijah ended up nowhere. The little shit always got what he wanted, and if he wanted to avoid their father then he would. Gavin wondered if Elijah would even avoid the funeral. Wouldn’t surprise him.

“Could you at least pretend to care?”

“I don’t have time to pretend. I’m not a child.”

“Elijah! After everything, he’s done for you-”

“He hasn’t done anything for me. While he’s smoking a hole through his throat, I’m making history with my creations.” _ He gives a shit about you! He doesn’t give a damn about me. _ Gavin thought of everything he would scream to his brother, endless words ran through his mind. That pompous asshole, he would show him. _ I wish he cared for me just a little fucking bit. _

“He and mom were there before your damn robots! They’ve supported you through it all, is it really such a fucking burden to visit him?”

“I’ll go if I have time.” Elijah couldn’t even look him in the damn eye. Anger boiled inside Gavin’s blood before he could control himself, he grabbed the asshole by his shirt and snarled in his face.

“I hope your goddamn business burns to the fucking ground, and when you’re a homeless street rat, don’t even think about knocking at my door. You asshole!” Chole came around the corner and looked at their fight, her LED went flashed from red to yellow. He really wished that fucking thing wasn’t in his peripherals. Gavin pushed him away and waited for some kind of reaction. Elijah simply fixed his shirt and turned away.

“Have a nice evening, Gavin.” He just fucking turned away. Chloe stood in front of him, avoiding his gaze. “Watch over him, Chloe.”

“Yes, Mr. Kamski.” He watched as Elijah disappeared into the shadows of his home until all he could hear was the padding of his feet, Chloe stood waiting for him to move. Gavin shook his head, a response is all he wanted. To see him a furious, discouraged, irritated, upset, fucking anything other than that coldness in his eyes.

Gavin cursed under his breath and moved to the entrance, that annoying android following his every step. “Mr. Reed, you are intoxicated, please let me show you to one of-” He slammed the door shut and pulled his hood up. His breath came and dispersed as he trudged to his car, Gavin felt tears trailing down his cheeks. _ Fuck! _

“Such a fucking dickhead.” He whimpered.

Gavin doesn't even know why he bothered showing up to his brother's house. He thought he could convince the asshole to come to see their dying father, but nope he has to make everything difficult. He swears that if he sees another one of those androids one more time, Gavin is going to tear that shit limb by limb. Fuck those androids. Fuck Cyberlife. Fuck Elijah.

He wiped away most of the snow before getting in his car. Gavin rubbed his hands together, shivering in the dark cold environment. Perfect words to explain Kamski’s house. Dark and cold. Tears continued flowing, Gavin tried to bite his trembling lip but he couldn’t stop that cry from spilling. As his car heated up, he sobbed heavily until he became numb.

He sniffled and stared at himself in the mirror, he’d hate to admit it but he’s gotten used to his bloodshot eyes and runny nose. _ You’re a goddamn child. Grow the fuck up. _Gavin wiped down his face with the back of sleeves before pressing the gas and going.

He flicked on his radio and lost himself in the melody filling his cool ears and healing his aching heart. Gavin closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift down the road. “Cause I’m a fucking mess sometimes.” He sang quietly to himself as he sped down the highway to nowhere.

Gavin still hummed to himself as he laid on the pavement, bloody and bruised. The night sky seemed to collapse on him but he embraced it. Each star twinkled as if they were talking about him, Gavin could only hope they weren’t talking bad about him. He tells himself enough horrible things daily. As the song faded out, the horrible blare of sirens and concerned voices came in. He found himself laughing over the sharp pain in his chest. _ Maybe that damn android was right. _

He still can remember that fucking promise underneath that oak tree in their backyard, Gavin had buried their cat of seven years and he was blubbering like a damn infant. Elijah held him close after laying down the flowers he picked on the freshly buried grave, he had rubbed his face in Elijah’s shirt and if he was annoyed then he didn’t say anything. He stroked Gavin’s hair and stood there in silence.

“You’ll never leave me, right Eli?” He asked through all his tears.

“No, I have no reason to leave you,” Elijah replied.

_ Seems you have plenty of reasons now. _Gavin took a shallow breath and focused on the stars. He wanted to panic, but he had no reason to. He’s been waiting for this moment his whole damn life, but he was too scared to swallow all those melatonin pills. Finally, he could see Mittens again and hear Grandpa Frankie tell one last story. He only wished he punched Elijah straight in his perfect jaw and destroyed his android before leaving that damn house.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONNOR**

**2023 November 7th**

**12: 40: 17 AM**

“Connor?” He could hear the gentle pads of Hank crossing the room and flickering on the light. Sumo lifted his massive head and grunted at the sudden light. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the sleepy Hank, Connor put on his beanie and adjusted the collar of his coat.

“Don’t tell me you’re going on a date.”

Connor snorted, “I wouldn’t go out on a date at this time.”

“Good, you’ll have to wait until I’m dead if you want to bring anyone home. Even then, I’ll still be haunting your ass.” He laughed as he turned to face Hank. His hair was getting longer again, Connor would have to trim his strands soon. “If you’re not getting busy then where are you going?”

“I got a call from Tina. Gavin has been in a car accident and she wants me to visit him.” The call was out of nowhere. Connor wouldn’t admit that he was annoyed by the sudden call, but hearing her desperation got rid of all his frustration. It sounded as if she was on the verge of tears, she could barely form any words without stuttering.

Hank furrowed his eyebrows and leaned against the wall, “Tina called you? Why the fuck can’t she go and visit her boy toy?”

“She’s still in New York City with her family.”

“Why can’t somebody else go?”

“I’d like to think it’s because I’m the only one who can tolerate Gavin.” Connor knew that was wishful thinking on his part. Gavin insulted him on a daily basis, and never refrained from pushing him aside during investigations. He never allowed Gavin’s relentless teasing hurt him, there was a broken part of Gavin hiding beneath his rough exterior. Besides, it seemed that Gavin tears himself down on a daily basis, he didn’t need Connor adding on to that.

“You should go to bed, son. You know your migraines get worse when you don’t sleep.”

“I’ve taken some medicine. Don’t worry about me. I want to be there for him, especially after such an accident.” The medicine hasn’t settled in quick enough, he could still feel the pain pounding against his skull but he would make it for Tina.

“At least let me drive you.” Hank offered.

The dark circles under Hank’s eyes were becoming more prominent. They’ve begun to worsen ever his wife, Cynthia, abandoned him with the infant. Asking for the man to drive to and back would be too much. Hank deserved to rest. “Who’s going to watch Cole?”

“Sumo knows what to do when we’re gone! Plus, Cole is a grown man.”

“He turned one a few weeks ago, Hank.” Connor stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his guardian, burying his nose in the crook of his neck. Hank’s warm hands stroked down his back, the aches in his head relieved slightly to dull throbs. Connor felt like he was five years old again. Found in his dead parents’ bedroom, holding onto the man tight as he was picked up.

“Are you sure you don’t want a ride, kid?”

“Positive.” Connor released Hank and adjusted the collar of his coat once more, “I must leave now. I won’t be longer than two hours.”

“I swear if you show up with someone-”

“Goodbye, Hank!” Connor waved and closed the door behind him.

**[ 12: 56: 09 AM ]**

Connor bit the inside of his jaw when the taxi jolted to a stop, his migraine worsened at the harsh movement. The loud cursing of his taxi driver did nothing to help. He wished he took the opportunity to ride with Hank. He shivered slightly and blew hot breath into his gloved hands.

He cleared his throat, “If you don’t mind, could you turn up the heat a little? Please?”

“Sorry kid, it’s broken.” His driver chuckled, “Look on the bright side, the cold keeps me alert. Your pretty face won’t have to worry about no accidents.”

Connor forced a smile at his humor. He rested his head against the icy glass and closed his eyes, he imagined a cup of chamomile tea in his cold hands soothing his aching head. He inhaled the lavender floating within the air. The only comforting part.

The neon lights of the city moved across the moving taxi, Connor counted the endless streetlights and people they’d passed on the way. Some stores along the way were either being constructed or torn down for the androids on the rise. He had seen a few billboards of the machines, but they looked more like people than robots.

Connor nearly jumped out of the car at the sight of the warm hospital, but such movement would only worsen his condition. His driver parked near the entrance. As Connor fumbled for his wallet, the man placed his hand on his thigh.

Connor stared at his sly smile and hungry eyes, he bit the inside of his jaw as his hand neared closer south.  _ Why me? _

“You don’t have to pay yet. I’m sure you need a ride home too.” He leaned closer, “I would be happy to take you back too.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Connor moved his thigh away and scanned his credit card, “I appreciate the offer.”

He hurried out of the car and into the hospital. He couldn’t believe his luck. The warmth melted his chilled bones, he moved to the desk where the secretary typed away on her laptop. She looked up at him and offered a smile.

“How may I help you?”

“I’m here to see Gavin Reed.”

“Are you a family member?” The secretary asked as she typed away at her keyboard.

“No, but I’m here in place of Tina Chen. His emergency contact. She’s away with family in New York City, so she needed me to go in her place. My name is Connor Anderson.” He gave her his ID, she nodded and printed a visitor sticker with his name.

“His room number is 469.”

“Thank you.”

He knew these hallways well. He always made sure to visit his injured co-workers. He remembered his own injuries, Hank nearly cursed out one of the nurses when she walked in with an android. The whole android dispute only led to rallies and petitions to get rid of them. Connor stayed neutral in the argument. Nobody seemed to like the creations, Gavin especially, but Connor found them fascinating.

The doors opened to reveal an elevator attendant, he looked at Connor and offered a smile. “What floor?”

“Four, please.” Connor stepped in and stood beside him. The elevator began moving, Connor fiddled with the quarter in his pocket as the elevator ascended. He glanced over to the attendant and noticed a circular light on the side of his forehead, a clear solid blue. Connor had only seen them when passing the stores.

“Have a good night.” The android said as he stepped out.

“Thank you.” A fleck of surprise appeared in his eyes, but he merely smiled as the elevator closed.

Connor counted the doors as he came down the corridors, he sighed in relief when a sign told him he was going in the right direction. Ahead a man stood in front of Gavin’s room, swiping aimlessly on a tablet. He didn’t expect another visitor at such a time of night.

The man’s cold gaze stunned him. His gaze reminded him of Gavin’s when Connor is assigned as his partner. Despite the lighter eyes and darker hair, his appearance was strikingly similar to Gavin’s. He looked too young to be a father. He could be a cousin, but Gavin rarely talks about distant relatives. A brother? Possibly, but he only ever talks about his parents.

The door opened and a nurse stepped out with a clipboard in hand, “Gavin is awake but he is a bit groggy. The doctor and I will be back shortly, but please come in.”

Connor followed behind the man and nodded in gratitude to the nurse holding the door open for them. Gavin was paler than usual and lacking the fire in his reddened bleary eyes. His leg was in a thick cast and his wrist held to him by a sling. Gavin would usually grumble his disdain for visitors, but he laid limp against the bed and stared into nothing. Seeing him such a broken state made his chest ache as much as Gavin despised him, Connor still treated him as a companion.

The door clicked shut behind him and the man took a seat in the chair beside him. Gavin inhaled sharply and the man crossed his legs staring at him with his icy gaze. The tension in the room made Connor stand away from the bed.

“Elijah? Connor? Why the fuck are you here?” He grumbled in a thick voice.

“Is there a reason why I shouldn’t be here?”

“You piece of shit. You don’t get to say you’re too busy in that goddamn mansion to visit our dying dad and then come and visit me on the same night.”

A brother. An estranged one at that. Connor imagined a tiny Gavin being chased around by Elijah, he could see Gavin running home to tell Elijah about his day. The bond clearly had been strained. No longer brothers, but strangers.

“The hospital called me. Apparently, I’m still your secondary emergency contact.” Gavin’s cheeks flushed red and Elijah smirked, “I’m touched.”

“You’re about to be punched.” Gavin’s sudden fire had diminished as quickly as it came, he looked truly exhausted and empty. He sighed and covered his eyes with his free hand, “Why don’t you leave already? Go back to your little villa with your obedient toys. I’ll be fine.”

“Would you? The doctors showed me your hospital bill and it’s beyond your salary.” Gavin seethed silently as Elijah continued speaking, “Of course, for me, it’s mere pocket change.”

“We get it! You’re Elijah Kamski! The richest man alive, but you can’t give a cent to dad’s hospital bills.”

“How many times will you keep bringing up our father?”

“Until you tell me why you refuse to see him!” Elijah rolled his eyes and began tapping away on his tablet, leaving the question unanswered. “You weren’t always like this! You used to care!”

Silence. “What changed, huh?”

Elijah’s eyebrows quirked as he sighed through his nose, but he never stopped swiping through his tablet. Gavin clenched his jaw and kept a hard resolved gaze on him. “Dad supported your undeserving ass through your career. He never bothered to care about me! Everything he did was for you.”

Amusement filled his eyes as his lips twitched with a smirk, “Jealousy is not flattering, Gavin.”

The steady beeping of the heart monitor filled the silence. “Did all of this start because of Troye?”

Elijah’s icy gaze shot up as he slammed his tablet down on the bedside table. Connor’s nerves flared up as Gavin smiled. The tension in the room suffocating. Connor will never understand Gavin’s ability to prod in the right place to get the reaction he wanted. “You know nothing about him!” He hissed.

“I must know something to cause such an outburst from you.”

“I’m sorry for the interruption, but I’m expected home by my father. I’m glad to see you’re okay, Gavin.” Connor straightened when their eyes laid upon him. “Tina couldn’t make it. She’s still in New York with her family.”

The beeping on his heart rate monitor sped up. The guilt that settled in his chest pained him more than his migraines. Gavin doesn’t need this extra stress. Connor moved to stand beside the broken detective and grabbed his freezing hand, “I’m sorry for what happened to you. I’ll make sure to tell Tina that you’re doing great. Please recover quickly, I would hate to lose my partner.”

Connor released his hand and moved to the door, not sparing them a glance. He rested his hand against the handle and gave his best smile. “Have a good night.”

The door clicked shut, Connor exhaled and rested his aching head on the door. Their raised voices emitted through the thick mahogany door. Connor never minded private captivating discussion, listening to them in the investigation room always caused an adrenaline rush through his veins. However, this one is too fragile and intimate to listen in on. Full of unspoken vulnerability that Gavin will surely kill him for listening too.

He moved back to the elevators. Connor closed his eyes as he jostled with the movement of the elevator. The same attendee in the elevator bid him a good night, and Connor did the same.

Connor shivered in the hospital’s cafe with a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a small bowl of cinnamon oatmeal. There wasn’t anybody in the cafe, except for a janitor mopping and a chef silently staring at the clock. The silence helped ease the throbbing in his head, but the blinding lights were becoming too much to handle.

He stirred the lukewarm oats as he messaged Tina.

**Tina: ** is everything alright??

**Connor: ** Yes, don’t worry. His leg is broken, his left arm in a sling, and he has a minor concussion. But he’s alive.

**Tina: ** thank god. thank you for checking on him.

**Connor: ** I was glad to do it. Have a good night.

**Tina: ** you too :)

A tablet came to rest in front of him, Connor looked up to Elijah taking a seat in front of him with his own cup of coffee. His cold gaze made him look away.  _ Elijah Kamski, as in the one who created that android in the elevator and thousands of others.  _ Connor had an endless amount of questions for the young genius, but he managed to restrain himself.

“Didn’t expect you to still be here.”

“I still want to be here for Gavin, even if we’re not the closest.”

Elijah hummed and met Connor’s gaze, his eyes seemed to be searching for a deeper answer from Connor as if the one he gave wasn’t satisfactory. “You shouldn’t waste your time here with that ungrateful brat. I advise you to go home.”

“What about you? You look exhausted.” The dark circles under his eyes stood out against his porcelain white skin and hollowed face. “I’ll leave when you do.”

The chuckle that came from Elijah surprised him. Connor bit the inside of his jaw as Elijah’s lips twitched into a small amused grin. He rested his face against his propped hand. “You shouldn’t worry about strangers' wellbeing.”

“I consider us acquaintances.” He cleared his throat, “I know your name, relation with Gavin, and you seem to tolerate my presence, unlike your brother.”

Elijah raised from his seat with a tablet in hand. The amusement never leaving his cold eyes, “Allow me to offer my newfound acquaintance a ride home.”

Connor knew arguing against his offer would’ve been more appropriate, but he couldn’t stop his curious side of accepting the ride from Elijah Kamski. He could hear Gavin ridiculing him for accepting anything from this “dipshit” as he would say.

Connor made sure to stay a few steps behind the inventor. He exhaled as the cold atmosphere surrounded him once more, the heat of his breath coming out in little puffs. 

“What about Gavin?”

“The drugs sedated him. Apparently, they’re running more tests tomorrow which is irritating and disrupts my schedule.”

“Why doesn’t Gavin talk more about you?” Elijah shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and faced the sky. The ease between them left. Connor tensed up and tried to form his next words carefully, “I never meant to pry. Simply curious is all.”

“Curiosity is poisonous to your mind, Connor. You’ll crave the more you drink.” Elijah faced him once again, piercing cerulean eyes colder than the crisp air breezing past. “You may end up killing yourself if you’re not careful.”

He continued to his car without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Schoolwork has kept me busy and inspiration seems to be dwindling, but I am not one to give up. If you're patient with me then I'll try to post on a regular schedule instead of an irregular one. Right now, I am rewatching and replaying DBH to analyze the characters a bit more.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments feed my empty soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been obsessing over Kamcon for the past few days, so I finally decided to write them in a pairing. I love the mysteriousness that surrounds Elijah Kamski, and the headcanon of Elijah and Gavin being siblings is absolutely perfect. Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
